Harry Potter and the Final Request
by Aerandir
Summary: xxSUSPENDED INDEFINATELYxx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.

**Chapter One  
**  
_ "Harry! Get back!"  
  
"Come on Harry! He's going to kill us!"  
  
"Too late," came the cold, drawling voice. _

_"AVADA KADAVERA!" the voice cried.  
  
There was a bright flash of green light.  
  
"HARRY! NOOO!"_  
  
"Harry?!" Ron Weasley woke with a start, cold sweat dripping down his face and back. He looked around to see he was sitting in his own bed at the Burrow, safe and sound. The clock sitting on the table next to his bed read 2:18 A.M. Ron groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to forget the haunting images that lingered in his mind. It was the third nightmare he had this week. And it was always the same.  
  
He, Harry, and Hermione were standing in Godric's Hollow where Lily and James Potter used to live before they were murdered by Lord Voldemort, the most powerful and feared wizard in the wizarding world. They stood in the center of a circle of Death Eaters, facing the Dark Lord himself. He had been trying to kill Harry ever since their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and now that he was restored to his body he was more determined than ever. Just this past year, while they were in their sixth year, he had finally succeeded. A flash of green light blinded them as Harry's lifeless body crumpled to the ground, eyes wide with shock. And Voldemort cackling madly as he fell to the ground also, ceasing only moments later, and disappeared. He and Hermione slumped down to their knees, trying to wake Harry up...  
  
A choking sound escaped from Ron's throat as he tried to blink back the tears that burned his eyes. He jumped at the sound of someone knocking softly on his door.  
  
"Come in," Ron croaked, quickly wiping his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
As he said this, the door slowly creaked open and Mrs. Weasley stepped quietly into the room.  
  
"Are you all right dear? I could hear you muttering in your sleep again. Another nightmare?"  
  
Ron nodded in response.  
  
"Oh, Ron." Mrs. Weasley walked over to Ron's bed and sat down, pulling Ron into a tight embrace, at which to her surprise he grabbed her tightly and began crying softly.  
  
"There, there. It's all right. Shhh..." She rocked her son gently back and forth like she used to when Ron was a little boy. He was almost seventeen now, and she couldn't recall the last time he had actually cried.  
  
She pulled away. "How about you go wash up and I'll make us some hot cocoa. How does that sound?"  
  
Ron looked at her with watery eyes and gave a nod and weak smile to show that he had gladly accepted her offer.  
  
"All right, I'll met you in the kitchen then." She kissed his forehead, got up from the bed, and walked silently down the stairs.  
  
Ron got up after a few moments and made his way to the bathroom, wiping his face on his sleeve. He turned on the faucet and caught the water in his cupped hands. The cool water felt good as it splashed against his hot skin. He stood bent over the sink for a moment, letting the water drip off his face. He then straightened up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Only he wasn't staring at a tall, lanky boy with freckles and flaming red hair. Instead he was staring at a boy with extremely untidy jet black hair and bright, vivid green eyes behind a pair of round gasses, and a thin lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead barely visible through the hair that hung in front of his eyes.  
  
"AHHH!!!" Ron screamed as he stumbled back into the wall. He blinked and looked into the mirror again only to see his own reflection staring back at him, wide-eyed and wearing a look of terror and confusion.  
  
"Ron! Ron, what's wrong? We heard you scream," said his older brother George, who appeared with the rest of his family: Mrs. Weasley; his father Arthur; George's twin Fred; and his younger, and only sister, Ginny.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Nothing's wrong," he replied, still staring at the mirror. They all glanced awkwardly from Ron to the mirror, not sure what was going on.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Yeah, fine." Ron finally looked at them all, suddenly wishing he hadn't. They were all staring back at him with those same bright, vivid green eyes. Harry's eyes.  
  
"No! Stop! Please!" Ron cried out.  
  
"Stop what?" asked Fred.  
  
"We're not doing anything!" cried Ginny in a scared voice.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?"  
  
"Harry! I saw Ha – Harry!" Ron stammered. "He was right there!" He pointed at the mirror. "He was... I was... He, you, green eyes!" Ron was swiftly shifting his gaze from the Weasley's to the mirror, pointing, trying to get them to understand.  
  
"Ron, you're not making any sense!" said Mr. Weasley, trying to calm his son down.  
  
"No, he was there! I saw him!"  
  
"You couldn't have, Ron. Harry's _dead_."  
  
"No! No he's not! HE'S NOT DEAD!"  
  
"Ron,_ please_, listen!"  
  
"NOOO!" The room and faces around him faded to black, and he knew no more.

) (  
  
**A/N:** this is my first fanfic so it's kinda cheesy. But it'll get better! (I hope... lol.) Please R&R!! Thanks a mil! = ) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that it.  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
Ron was sitting at the kitchen table, picking at his toast when Fred and George walked in. It was eleven o'clock, a few hours after Ron's "episode" that he had. The twins sat down across from Ron and looked at him. Ron did his best to avoid their gaze.  
  
"Oh, buck up mate," Fred said, trying to be encouraging. "If it doesn't, I'll... turn myself into a ferret."  
  
"For a week," piped up George.  
  
"A week?" Fred looked at George incredulously. "Yes, yes, a week," he said quickly as George stomped on Fred's foot from under the table. He flashed a toothy grin.  
  
"Uh-huh," muttered Ron as he got up and wandered outside into the garden.  
  
"Maybe I should have tried a Puffskin," suggested Fred, shrugging, and helping himself to some kippers.

Ron was sitting on a garden bench, thinking about the past school year. He thought about Harry. It would be his seventeenth birthday in three days. Ron wished Harry was still around. _Voldemort..._ Ron thought in disgust. _It was his fault, all his fault._ But he had already paid for Harry's death, with his own life. Voldemort was dead. Nobody could explain it really. Dumbledore thought that it might have been the connection that Harry and Voldemort had shared, and if he knew anything more, he didn't tell anyone. Once Harry had died, Voldemort suddenly became weaker. _He just about laughed himself to death, the stupid git_, Ron thought angrily. His thoughts soon drifted to Hermione. He smiled. Ron had always had feelings for Hermione, but he always covered them up with their petty arguments. Just last year he finally told Harry, and Harry just about had a fit. He had laughed so hard the he had fallen over and cried in hysterics. Ron had dropped the subject immediately, but Harry never passed up an opportunity to bug the mickey out of him about it. But now... _What a convenient time_, he thought. _My best mate's dead and I'm thinking about a girl_.  
  
"Ah, forget it," he said aloud and ran back into the house, the corners of his mouth twitching into a broad smile._Dear Hermione,  
Hello! Hey! How are you? How are you doing? I'm doing  
okay. How's your summer going?_  
  
"No... that... ack." Ron crumpled up the parchment and threw it in the garbage can, or at least attempted to. "Blimey," he groaned. He pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment, set it on his desk, and then got up to pick up the ball of parchment that was on the floor. He turned and headed back towards the table when he stopped suddenly and looked wide-eyed at it. The quill he had been writing with was now moving back and forth across the parchment. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining this. He slowly walked up to the table and looked down to see and untidy scrawl that was all too familiar:  
  
_Ron, I've come to warn you that you're---_  
  
"Leaping Lizards!" Ron bellowed as he jumped back, knocking his chair over in the process. "Fred! George! Come here!" he shouted, running out into the hallways. "Fred! George!" he called again.  
  
"Cheese and rice, what'dya want?" Fred asked as he apparated next to Ron. George appeared with a crack right beside them a few moments later.  
  
"You've got to see... it's..." Ron started.  
  
"See _what_?" Fred asked impatiently.  
  
"Look!"  
  
Ron pointed into his room where the parchment lay and the quill still scribbling something. A split-second later the quill stopped and dropped onto the desk.  
  
"Very funny Ron," sniggered Fred, bemused. "But you're forgetting one thing, mate. We're _wizards_. D'you really think that we're going to believe something that cheeky? Who do you think we are, Gilderoy Lockhart?" George chuckled at this last sentence.  
  
"No, look at what it says!" Ron grabbed Fred's arm and dragged him into the room. Fred stepped up to the table and read aloud:  
  
_Ron, I've come to warn you that you're in danger, Hermoine too.  
Voldemort's still alive – he didn't die back in Godric's Hollow. He's  
coming to get both of you. PLEASE be careful. Oh, and tell Fred   
and George that I said hello.  
- Harry_  
  
Fred looked up. "That's very good. What type of charm did you use? Because that'd be a good one in the joke shop."  
  
"I didn't write it!" snarled Ron through gritted teeth. "I was writing a letter and I got up to throw something away. I turned back and the quill had begun to write on it's own."  
  
"Yeah, I've just been appointed the new Minister of Magic."  
  
"I'm serious!" Ron shouted. "Why won't you believe me?"  
  
"I'm sure that Harry decided to write you a letter from his cozy little grave, since he has nothing better to do than decompose and all."  
  
"Not funny." Ron looked down at his feet, his eyes starting to water with tears.  
  
"Sorry," said Fred quickly. "It was a rotten thing to say, didn't mean it. It's just... ever since Harry, you know..."  
  
"Was murdered?" finished Ron in a defiant tone.  
  
"Yeah... Well anyway, you've been acting really odd, out of it and stuff. All the nightmares you've been having, and after that little episode you had last night. Mum and Dad can't really handle it anymore, and to tell you the truth, we can't either." Fred looked hurt.  
  
"We want to help you, we really do," added George, sympathetically. "We just don't know what to do."  
  
"Fine. If you don't want to believe me then don't. And sorry to be such a burden to you all." Ron stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Nice going, you stupid prat," snapped George, punching Fred on the shoulder.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron was sitting in the kitchen drinking a Butterbeer. He was pondering over the note that Harry, whatever he was, had written.  
  
_I've come back to warn you... Voldemort's still alive._  
  
Alive.... Ron shuddered. The whole prospect of the Dark Lord still being alive made him sick. But Voldemort couldn't be... He had died. IN the circle of Death Eaters at Godric's Hollow, Voldemort had died. Ron had watched him, had seen it with his own eyes. Even Hermione was there. Voldemort had killed Harry and had practically laughed himself to death. But, I've come back to warn you...? It didn't make sense. _I've come back..._ Come back from where? Was it really Harry's ghost? Because, once you're dead, it's kind of hard to "come back". It was just very odd that he would get a message like that.  
  
He sloshed around the remaining contents of the Butterbeer in the bottle and was mulling things over when he was interrupted by the appearance of Fred and George in the kitchen. They had an odd look on their faces and Fred was holding out a pit of parchment.  
  
"We found it lying on the desk when we went back upstairs. We believe you," he said, handing the paper over to Ron.  
  
_ In that same familiar, untidy scrawl he read:  
Fred, George, please! You've got to believe Ron. You're  
all in danger. Voldemort's back. You have to warn everyone  
as soon as you can. Go to the Order of the Phoenix. And I  
hope that this will convince you:  
Fred, I know you've been seeing Angelina. I've seen you writing  
to her all the time when no one's around. And you two snogging  
all the time at the joke shop? Just because I'm dead doesn't  
mean I can't find ways to amuse myself. Don't want anyone to  
know you fancy her, eh? - Harry_

__

) (  
**A/N:** cliffies! Bwahahahaha!! Sorry. I'm just a cliffie freak. Hahaha. I hope you're starting to like it. = )  
  
**EyesofEmerald -** thanks so much! My first reviewer... ::sigh:: you're too kind. = )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.

**Chapter Three**  
  
Ron stared at them nonplussed.  
  
"That's good, very good," he said, handing the parchment back to Fred.  
  
"Huh?" Fred looked puzzled.  
  
"You're just making fun because I showed you that note. Good try though, very convincing. You and Angelina, eh? Never would have seen that coming."  
  
"Nobody knew about that! Nobody was supposed to know except for me and Angelina!" Fred protested.  
  
Ron and George stared at Fred.  
  
"You mean, you're _actually_ dating Angelina?" George asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Fred mumbled, turning a deep shade of red.  
  
Ron and George looked at each other, raising their eyebrows. Without warning they burst into fits of laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" demanded Fred, turning even redder.  
  
"It's just... you and... Angelina...!" Ron sputtered out between laughs.  
  
"There's nothing funny about it!" shouted Fred, his voice rising with anger.  
  
"When did you two hook up?" asked George, slowly starting to calm down.  
  
"Sixth year, after the Yule Ball." He looked down at the floor.  
  
Ron and George stopped laughing instantly.  
  
"And you've been hiding it all this time?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But that makes it..." Ron started.  
  
"... A little over three years," Fred finished.  
  
They looked at Fred in awe. He had kept this secret from them for three years. They couldn't believe it.  
  
"How... when do you see her?" George asked.  
  
"A few times a week, usually at the shop when you leave or when I take my breaks." Fred continued staring at the floor.  
  
"And you've kept this a secret from everyone?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Bloody hell! That's amazing. You did a better job at hiding that than Ron did about Hermione. Not that it's that big of a shock, it's just that we're together almost all of the time."  
  
"Almost," Fred winked.  
  
Ron was now staring at George with a look of utter bewilderment on his face. "How did you know about me and Hermione? Not that there's anything between us," he finished quickly.  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron. We saw the way you two looked at each other when you were saying goodbye at the train station. And at Harry's funeral, Moody said he saw you two holding each other's hands, and he questioned us about it."  
  
"Great man, Mad-Eye. That eye of his is a great way to spy on others." Fred had a look of admiration as he said this.  
  
"Anyway," continued George, "you and Hermione? But the pair of you bug the mickey out of each other every second of the day. There hasn't been a year at Hogwarts where you two didn't have a good row together."  
  
Ron said nothing.  
  
"Ickle Rinnikins has got himself a girlfriend. Awww..." Fred teased. George sniggered.  
  
"Shove it." Ron left the kitchen in a deep shade of red.  
  
"Mental, that one."  
  
Ron came back into the kitchen again.  
  
"Now what?" asked George.  
  
"The note."  
"Oh!"  
  
In all that time they were arguing about the love lives, they had completely forgotten about the notes they had found.  
  
"So now what?" asked Ron. "D'you think we should show Mum and Dad?" He pulled out the first letter Harry had written from his robes.  
  
George gave a determined nod and they left the kitchen to search for their parents.

) (  
**A/N:** hey! I got more reviews! I feel special. Heheh. You're all too kind.

**Miraonawall** – thanks so much! I'm glad u like. = ) 'Tis a shame Harry's dead... but he's still kinda there! ::wink wink::   
  
**EyesofEmerald** – how can I forget about you? Thanks a mil for reviewing! My first reviewer, I shall never forgets you.

**IrishMaiden** – I'm glad u like too! and I'll do my best to update often. = )

**Magical Muggle** – thank you so much! Two reviews from you! Haha. This is so much fun. I'm glad muh fanfic is somewhat decent! hahaha.

**Jessica** – thank you as well = )

**Dream and Write** – that was awfully nice of you! I'm flattered. = ) I'm glad u like it.

**Val** – my Beta-B---- )

Also worth noting... when posting a chapter, the text gets a little funky, so you'll have to bear with me for awhile until I can figure something out cos it's all different from what's on my computer. = )

**Update: **i am now spared from this b/c of QuickUpdate, which OMG, i love! hahaha. this just makes everything SO much better! hahaha! i'm sry, i'm just so excited that i now have italics. lol! = )


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.  
  
Also, contains an OotP spoiler. So if u haven't read the book yet, I advise you not to read further, unless you so desire to.

**Chapter Four**  
  
"Oy, mum! Do you have a minute?" called out Fred to his mother, who was in the garden.  
  
She looked up that them, wiping her forehead and smearing a bit of earth on her face. "Yes dears, what is it? Is anything wrong? Ron, did you – "  
  
"No mum," Ron interrupted. "We want to show you something important. Is dad around?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. He's at the Ministry." She gave a sympathetic look. "What is it you want to show me?"  
  
George handed her the two bits of parchment with Harry's messages on them. "We found these in our rooms, "he explained. "Ron found the first one and when we went up to our rooms we found the second one."  
  
As Mrs. Weasley read her eyes widened. "Merlin's beard," she breathed. "When did you...? How did...? Who... what...?" She looked back and forth between her three sons, trying to find words to say. "You Know Who is _back_?"  
  
"Well, he's not really back because he never left to begin with," said Fred.  
  
"You dolt." George smacked Fred upside the head.  
  
"Oy!"  
  
"BOYS!" cried Mrs. Wealsey.  
  
"Sorry mum."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now, this," she shook the pieces of parchment, "what's all this about?"  
  
"We don't know. Apparently Harry's back from the dead to warn us about something," said Fred.  
  
"Way to state the obvious," said Ron.  
  
Fred glared at him.  
  
"But You Know Who can't be back. He died!"  
  
"Not according to Harry he didn't." Fred shrugged.  
  
"But it's just not possible..." Mrs. Weasley looked utterly bewildered. "And Fred! You and Angelina?"  
  
"Yeah..." Fred turned red again and suddenly became very interested with his sneaker.  
  
"For _three years_," added Ron.  
  
Fred shot him another angry glare.  
  
"Three years?! Good gracious."  
  
"Yeah, and did you know that ickle Ronnikins here fancies Hermione?" Fred stated in a smug tone.  
  
"Hermione? Really?"  
  
Now it was Ron who turned red and looked elsewhere.  
  
"Can we please stop talking about their love life!" cried George.  
  
The others turned, looking startled. George looked furious. Ron noted to himself - 'if he was to get any angrier, smoke would be pouring from his ears and nostrils and he would be breathing fire.'  
  
"What are we going to do about these notes?!"  
  
"Well, are you sure they're from this supposed Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I mean, what happened during your fifth year and all...." She broke off. It happened a little over a year ago, but Sirius's death was still seldom talked about._ (**A/N**: referring to how Harry had seen a false vision to lure him to the DoM.)  
_  
"It has to be. No one knew about me and Angelina," said Fred.  
  
"And I'd recognize Harry's chicken scratch anywhere," added Ron.  
  
"There's always the possibility that Harry's a ghost," suggested George. "Or at least something close to it, because he's never 'appeared' or anything before. Something's got to be up for Harry to be sending messages to us when he's dead."  
  
"I've seen him," whispered Ron.  
  
"What?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"I've seen him. All the nightmares I have, and the other night. I saw him in the mirror, well, at least I saw his reflection instead of my own. And then you all had green eyes. He was here. He's trying to get our attention."  
  
They all stared at him blankly.  
  
"What?" His ears were starting to turn slightly pink.  
  
"Nothing," answered George. "It's just that if Harry's trying to talk to us, how are we supposed to talk back? We don't even know where he is, or how he's writing messages, or _what _he is for that matter." He waved vaguely at the parchment that Mrs. Weasley was still clutching.  
  
"There has to be a way. I'm sure somebody had to have written a book about it, or at least mentioned _something_ about it," said Ron.  
  
"I'll have to look dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Let's go inside and I'll send an owl to your father. Perhaps to Dumbledore, Alastor, and Remus as well." She turned and began walking towards the Burrow, Fred, George, and Ron following behind.Mrs. Weasley was writing letters to Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore, Moody, and Lupin while Fred, George, and Ron were pouring over books trying to figure out exactly what Harry was.  
  
"Hey! I think I've got something!" called George to the others.  
  
"What'd you find?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
They all gathered around George as he read:  
  
"**'Umbrae-  
As opposed to becoming a ghost (as some Wizards so  
choose to do) some of the dead come back as an Umbrae. They are  
ghost-like in the sense that they are spirits that have come  
back from the dead. They are more closely related to a shadow  
of the person, rather than its pearly-white ghost form. An Umbrae  
are only present for a short amount of time, leaving only after  
they have completed the task that they have returned for. Their  
task is usually coming back to the mortal world to protect a  
loved one. However, and Umbrae may come back to avenge a wrong  
that was afflicted upon that person.  
Muggles refer to an Umbrae as a 'Guardian Angel'**.'"  
  
"Hmmm... That about explains it all, doesn't it?" Mrs. Weasley took the book from George and continued to look at it, wandering back over to the table to where she was writing her letters. She seemed completely lost in thought.  
  
"That's kind of creepy," said Ron.  
  
"Well, at least you're not crazy," said Fred.  
  
George smacked him upside the head again.  
  
"Oy!" Fred made a move to grab his wand.  
  
"You two are really pitiful, you know that?"  
  
They had stopped what they were doing instantly. A mysterious voice had presented itself in their midst.  
  
"Wait a tic..." said Ron slowly. And then it dawned on him. "_Harry_?!"  
  
The three of them turned towards the source of the voice. Standing before them was the unmistakable shadowy-grey figure of Harry Potter.  
  
"Hey guys. Did ya miss me?") (   
**A/N:** thank you so much to all of my reviewers!  
  
**Siriuslivs1488** – I'm glad you enjoy it so much! Heheh. I personally I'm finding it to be korny. lol. Anyways, thanks for your kindness. = )  
  
**Magical Muggle  
**  
**Jessica** – I find it amusing how they argue all the time. Heheh. I dunno. Gotta put humor in there somewhere! Hahaha. And I agree that Ron and Hermione together are so cute. I can't help it. Heheh. They're just so... I dunno. Heheh. = )  
  
**EyesofEmerald** – I'm glad you're so estatic about it. Hahaha.  
  
**Val** – my beta reader. Thanks for cleaning up the pitiful mess. Hahaha.  
  
**Update:** hey! (if anyone is reading this) lol. If u have any ideas as to where this is going to go, that'd be greatly appreciated. I kinda have an idea, but I need filler stuff and all that. I olready have the ending – o man it's gonna be a good one! Haha. A tissue or two may be required... lol. But anyway, if u have any ideas u can just post them in the review thingy or email me. (it's on my profile thing. Just make sure that for the subject line u put that it's for the fanfiction coz if I don't recognize the email, then I just delete it – damn the spam. Lol. Yeah, so I think that's it. And again, thank you to all of my reviewers! It's what keeps me writing!! Haha! = ) 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.  
  
**Chapter Five  
**  
"Galloping Gargoyles!" cried Mrs. Weasley, dropping the book on the table, which then caused an ink bottle to topple over and send black liquid all over the table and papers that were strewn about it.  
  
"Ha – Harry?" Ron stammered. He stared wide-eyed and opened mouth at his best friend.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Wha... what...? How... you... ?"  
  
"Good to see you too Ron." Harry smiled at him. He then shifted his gaze to the twins. Fred had leapt upon George's lap and was now holding onto him as if his life depended on it. George, finally coming to his senses, shoved Fred off of him sending him sprawled out onto the floor. Fred stood up quickly and brushed the dust off of his pants. He continued to stare at Harry.  
  
"What? It's not like you've never seen a ghost before," said Harry to the four people staring blankly at him.  
  
"Yeah, well Harry, it's you." Ron's eyes watered as he gazed upon his friend, no longer alive, but still standing right before him; a mere shadow of a once healthy, happy, lively teenage boy.  
  
"Oh Ron, please don't," Harry said sympathetically. He walked forward and placed a transparent hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron jumped back.  
  
"You're... you're solid," he said, amazed and startled all at once.  
  
"Yeah, I can bounce back and forth. It's kinda weird, but it's awfully difficult to write messages when every time you try to grab something your had passes right through it." He grinned.  
  
"I've missed you so much," Ron choked. He grabbed Harry and held him tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry, startled at first, returned the hug.  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Really." Harry tried comforting Ron, but to no avail. He looked at the others for support but they merely shrugged. He rolled his eyes. Harry started to feel his shoulder becoming damp from the flood coming from Ron. It was a few minutes before Ron had finally pulled away. He wiped his face on the sleeve of his robes and continued looking at Harry. No sooner had Ron stepped back, Mrs. Weasley embraced Harry with all her might.  
  
He repeated the same process with Mrs. Weasley until she felt content with letting go. She stared at Harry with warm motherly affection. "Oh, Harry," she whispered.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, please. It's okay." He again tried to be comforting, but at this point it was too much. He looked around at the others, all of whom were crying. It was too much for him. Had he been able to cry, he knew that the tears would fall – and never stop. It was a great pain to him to see the only ones he had ever loved hurting so much.  
  
"Um, so Harry," said Fred, clearing his throat. "How, er, are you?" It was an awkward way to break the already awkward silence. Fred knew it as soon as he finished his sentence.  
  
"Well, aside from the fact that I'm, well, dead, I guess I really can't complain. In a way, it's kind of nice." He furrowed his brow at this last thought. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I miss you all – a lot – but, I'm finally with my parents and Sirius again." He gave a small shrug.  
  
Ron's mood rapidly changed from depressed to excited in the span of two seconds. "Really?" he exclaimed. "What are they like? Do you talk about what they did when they went to school? What we did at school? How's Sirius? What's he up to? Does he ever ask about me and 'Mione?" Ron seemed to get more and more excited at the prospect of learning about dead people. '_Am I that morbid_?', he thought. '_Eh, I'll give myself the befit of the doubt. I never met Harry's parents, and I haven't seen Sirius in over a year_.'  
  
Harry laughed at his over-elated friend. "Slow down! One question at a time." He paused, still chuckling to himself. "Sirius is fine – still his quirky self. And yes, we talk about you guys sometimes. We like to see what you're up to without us." Harry winked. Ron rolled his eyes. "We talk a lot together, me, Sirius, and my mum and dad. They tell me all the stories of them when they went to Hogwarts. It's great. After 15 years I can finally talk to my parents again." He looked down at the floor, lost in thought and memory. "Oh yeah, Mrs. Weasley? My mum and dad said hello."  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry. "Thank you. Tell them I said hello back."  
  
"Well," sniffed Fred, "this is touching and all, but what exactly are you doing here Harry?"  
  
"Don't make me hit you again," warned George, an evil glint in his eyes. "He's here because of Voldemort you dingbat!" He looked at Harry, "Right?"  
  
"Shows how much you two pay attention," laughed Harry. "If you would take any heed to the notes I've written, and what you just read about Umbrae, things, you would realize that I'm here to cave you all from Voldemort who is still alive. He seems really pissed too...." He furrowed his brow. "I guess he's mad that the never got a chance to finish off Ron and Hermione. And the fact that all of his Death Eaters have abandoned him, since they think he's dead and all."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Fred. "I'm confused. He's back, but he never really left to begin with. Which means he didn't really die like everyone thought when he, you know, he..."  
  
"Killed me?" Harry answered. "Yeah. It's a little complicated, confusing really. I'll do my best." He smiled. "See, when Voldemort killed my parents, and then tried to kill me, he transferred some of his powers to me. This we already know. So we have this kind of connection between us. It took Dumbledore five years to finally tell me all of this. Anyway. A month ago when he killed me, part of his life was taken away because of the loss of my own. Dumbledore was right about that part. Now, when Voldemort realized what was happening, he decided he'd run for it before anything else happened to him. Thus, the assumption that he died."  
  
"So, if he's not dead, then where is he? _What_ is he?" Fred asked.  
  
"He's still mortal, if you could call it that. He's alive, but he's not as strong as he used to be during these past two years. And as to where he is? I haven't the slightest inkling. He's still in Europe, though. That's as much as w- I can tell."  
  
"So basically, Voldemort faked his death because if he got caught, that'd be it for him?" said George.  
  
"Yeah, more or less."  
  
"That's interesting," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"You reckon Dumbledore knew any of this?" asked Ron.  
  
"If he did, he never said anything about it to us," answered George.  
  
"He wanted to protect you," said Harry. "He didn't wasn't to say anything until the right time, after we figured out what had happened. When he finally got all of it, he told me."  
  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that Dumbledore knows that you're – _here_ – and he never said anything about it?!" cried Ron. "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
) (   
**A/N's**: hey! it's me! i want to apologize if this chapter seems at all cheesey. bit of writer's block, you kno? heheh. it's a lil bit of fluff too. but come on, harry's back from the dead! hahaha. wow, that is cheesey. lol! anyways, hope u liked, and i'll do my best to update soon. and thank you to all of my reviewers! I feel so loved!! Hahaha!

**Samwise Gamgee 1973** – my 20th reviewer!!! Sry, I'm just excited. Hahaha. Love the pen name by the way. Haha.  
  
**Irish Maiden**  
  
**Jessica** – I updated! Yay!!! hahahahaha! = D  
  
**EyesofEmerald** – I love fred and george too. heheh. Who doesn't? lol.  
  
**Siriuslivs1488  
**  
**Val** – my beta, thank you SOOOO much! I don't know what I'd do without you! Mwah! Hahaha.  
  
**Update:** _(I also posted this in the A/N in ch. 4)_ hey! (if anyone is reading this) lol. If u have any ideas as to where this is going to go, that'd be greatly appreciated. I kinda have an idea, but I need filler stuff and all that. I olready have the ending – o man it's gonna be a good one! Haha. A tissue or two may be required... lol. But anyway, if u have any ideas u can just post them in the review thingy or email me. (it's on my profile thing. Just make sure that for the subject line u put that it's for the fanfiction coz if I don't recognize the email, then I just delete it – damn the spam. Lol. Yeah, so I think that's it. And again, thank you to all of my reviewers! It's what keeps me writing!! Haha! = )


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.  
  
**_Previously in Harry Potter and the Final Request..._**

_"You reckon Dumbledore knew any of this?" asked Ron.  
  
"If he did, he never said anything about it to us," answered George.  
  
"He wanted to protect you," said Harry. "He didn't wasn't to say anything until the right time, after we figured out what had happened. When he finally got all of it, he told me."  
  
"Wait, you mean to tell me that Dumbledore knows that you're – _here_ – and he never said anything about it?!" cried Ron. "I'm going to kill him!"_  
  
**Chapter 6**  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Ron said this. They stared at Harry incredulously.

"Ron, please understand. Dumbledore did this to protect you. He wanted to wait until he was sure as to what Voldemort was up to," said Harry.  
  
"So?! He didn't have to hide you from me! From us!" He waved haphazardly around at the others standing behind him who looked a bit peaky, whilst Ron stood fuming. "So long have you been... back, or whatever it is you're doing here?" he demanded angrily.  
  
Harry looked away from Ron. "About two weeks," he mumbled.  
  
"Two... _two weeks_?!" he cried.

"Ron, please calm down," Harry pleaded.  
  
"No! I won't calm down! You've been here for two weeks and Dumbledore kept you hidden from us! You're our _best friend_. Doesn't that mean anything to you? You know what it's like to see somebody die right in front of you, and knowing that there's _nothing_ you can do about it!"  
  
"Ron, please don't bring that up." Harry tried to push away the thoughts of when Cedric was killed by Voldemort.  
  
"Well I'm sorry," he spat. "What do you want me to say? That I'm glad that Dumbledore was hiding you to protect us? Because I'm not. You of all people should understand." Ron stared lividly at Harry, his eyes rimmed with tears.  
  
Harry only stared back. What could he say? Ron had every right to be mad. And of course Harry was sorry that he had hidden from Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys for those two weeks, but he had promised Dumbledore that he wouldn't do anything until Dumbledore had said it was safe enough to. He hated seeing Ron so mad at him; hated seeing him so hurt and feeling so miserable – the kind of miserable that makes you want to crawl into a hole and die.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry," he said finally. "I'm _so _sorry. I didn't want to wait, I really wanted to see you all again. But Dumbledore made me promise, and I couldn't betray him. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Ron looked up at Harry. "Yeah, okay..." he nodded slowly. Harry wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he saw the corners of Ron's mouth twitch a little.

X X X  
  
The Weasleys and Harry were all seated around the kitchen table, enjoying dinner (Harry not eating of course for obvious reasons), accompanied by Moony, Lupin, and Tonks. They has just finished explaining the lengthy and involved tale of what was transpiring at the moment and why Harry was back.  
  
"It took them long enough to figure out what was going on," laughed Harry. "At first they didn't believe it, except for Ron of course. Although, he wasn't too sure. Anyway, when they finally did figure it out, they _couldn't_ believe it. But had they done to me what I had done to them," it took a moment for the group to decipher these few words, "I honestly think I would have freaked out a bit too. So all is forgiven." He winked at Fred and George.  
  
"Gee, thanks," said Fred sarcastically.  
  
"You're quite welcome," Harry mocked.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
The group carried on in pleasant conversation for awhile, inquiring Harry as to what James, Lily, and Sirius were doing (even though they were no longer alive). Ron noted that this was definitely one of the weirder points in his life. Here he was with his family and a few members of the Order, talking to Harry as if he was still alive rather than being an Umbrae or ghost or whatever they called it.  
  
"Hey, I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight," said Ron, standing up and stretching, letting loose a loud yawn in the process.  
  
"Alright then," said Mrs. Weasley smiling. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night mum, dad." He kissed his mum on the cheek and hugged his dad. He nodded to the rest of the group and said goodnight.  
  
Ron sauntered out of the kitchen and headed leisurely up the stairs, taking his jolly old time. As he walked steadily upwards, all the memories he had came flooding back to him. The first time they met at the train station and how Harry didn't know how to get on the platform, the two of them on the Quidditch team together, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Sirius and the Marauders, the Quidditch World Cup, the Department of Mysteries, Godric's Hollow, and on and on.... Every single one crept back into his thoughts. And now Harry was back... even if it was only for a little while. Ron was glad, somewhere deep down inside. Perhaps, well, more than likely considering the circumstances, they would have one more adventure together before he leaves. And they can laugh about the eccentric teachers that they have at school. _Maybe Harry could even visit us at Hogwarts_, he thought.  
  
Ron began to feel the excitement swell up inside of him as he thought of this. Another grand adventure for the Trio. _The Trio_. Ron stopped.  
  
_What about Hermione_? Ron had completely forgotten about her – and much to his dismay. He had to write to her as soon as possible.  
  
_She'll probably freak on me_, he thought. _How the bloody hell am I supposed to tell her that Harry's back from the dead?_

"That'll be a pleasant conversation," he muttered aloud. "Guess what Hermione? Harry came back from the dead for awhile. He was to warn us that Voldemort's still alive and that we're all in danger." He sighed. _I'll just have to do my best_.  
  
He eventually made it all the way upstairs to his room. Opening the door, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Sitting on his bed was a bushy-haired, brown-eyed girl, holding a cloak in her lap.  
  
"_Hermione_?!"

) (   
**A/N's**: whew! It's a pain in the butt to type these things up. I'm a horrible typer. I can be fast, but I can never spell a word correctly – takes me FOREVER to get anything accomplished. Hahaha. OK, sry for making you all wait. It takes me awhile to get "motivated" to type all this (it's all written down in a notebook). Anyways, there it is, hope you liked. And reviews are always appreciated! Hahahaha. (ew, my neck just cracked. Lol.) ok. I believe some thanks are in order:  
  
**Val** – my beta! O I love you! Mwah! Haha. You make everything beta. Get it? Betta? Better? HAHA! No? ok.  
  
**EyesofEmerald**  
  
**Dragon Rider** – my newest reviewer! YAY! ::MWAH!:: hahaha! I'm glad you're enjoying! = D 

**IrishMaiden**  
  
**Magical Muggle** – thanks for the great words! Hey, is it just me or am I making everyone cry? LOL!!! = )  
  
**Jessica**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.  
  
_**Previously in Harry Potter and the Final Request:**_

_Ron began to feel the excitement swell up inside of him as he thought of this. Another grand adventure for the Trio. The Trio. Ron stopped.  
  
What about Hermione? Ron had completely forgotten about her – and much to his dismay. He had to write to her as soon as possible.  
  
She'll probably freak on me, he thought. How the bloody hell am I supposed to tell her that Harry's back from the dead?  
  
"That'll be a pleasant conversation," he muttered aloud. "Guess what Hermione? Harry came back from the dead for awhile. He was to warn us that Voldemort's still alive and that we're all in danger." He sighed. I'll just have to do my best.  
  
He eventually made it all the way upstairs to his room. Opening the door, he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Sitting on his bed was a bushy-haired, brown-eyed girl, holding a cloak in her lap.  
  
"Hermione?!"_  
  
**Chapter 7**  
  
Ron stood in the doorway frozen in place.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked again. "What – what are you doing here?"  
  
"Dumbledore sent me an owl," she answered. "He said that he wanted me to come here at 7:00 tonight, so I came on the Knight Bus." Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of the appalling purple triple-decker bus. It was definitely not one of her preferred modes of transportation. "Do you have any idea what he's talking about?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron exhaled loudly. He walked over to the bed where Hermione was sitting.  
  
"What's wrong?" she inquired, seeing the foreboding look on Ron's face.  
  
He sat down next to her. "Hermione," he began slowly, "please try not to freak out. I know that it will sound a little bizarre, but you have to promise me that you won't go ballistic. Well, at least wait until I'm finished, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Her features began to show looks of concern and befuddlement.  
  
"Well, to put it bluntly, Harry's back."  
  
By now she was completely lost.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry's back. Some Umbrae ghost thing, I dunno. Anyway. He's back. He's here actually – downstairs I think. But that's beside the point. Harry's back to warn us that Voldemort is still alive." He paused for a moment, wanting to allow Hermione the chance to reflect on what he had just said. After a minute, he asked, "Hermione?"  
  
She stared blankly at him. "You're joking, right?"  
  
_Joking? She thinks I'm joking? Ah, well, can't really blame her. It does sound a bit outta there now doesn't it?_  
  
"Why would I make that up?"  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
_Well, actually I'm Ron, but anyways..._ "Yeah." _Oh Merlin, this can't end well.  
_  
Hermione got up and ran out of the room.  
  
"'Mione!" Ron got up and ran out after her.  
  
_Well, that was better than I anticipated.  
_  
X X X  
  
Hermione was standing in the kitchen staring at Harry by the time Ron made had it all the way down the stairs - and having accomplished falling down a whole flight.  
  
"Hermione..." Ron panted, clutching a stitch in his side. "Hold..." gasp "on..." sputter.  
  
She turned slowly to face Ron. He noticed that her eyes were brimming with tears. "Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered. She looked hurt. Ron hated to see her like that. He wanted to hold her, comfort her. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, and that he loved her, and he would do anything for her.  
  
Harry walked over to her and placed a transparent hand on her shoulder. She jumped. "'Mione, they only just found out. Dumbledore felt that it was finally the time for me to come and talk to you all." He looked at her sympathetically. "'Mione?"  
  
"Oh Harry!" She burst into tears and threw her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
_Hey! I'm supposed to be the one who holds her when she cries! I'm supposed to comfort her, not some ghost thing! No offense to Harry of course. But ew, that's gross. That's like... shagging a mummy. Not that I ever think about shagging a mummy. Oh that's just wrong! AH! Stop it Ron! Next time, just stop at dead people. No, there WON'T be a next time because I'm not going to think about it. Let's think about something else, shall we? Okay... How about... chocolate frogs! Yes, chocolate frogs. Those are good. I have about a thousand cards already. I wonder if dead people like chocolate frogs...? NO!! STOP!!! NO DEAD PEOPLE!_  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Huh?" He was yanked suddenly from his thoughts - not that he was upset for being disrupted. He was quite annoyed (not to mention appalled) with thinking about dead people. He looked around to see everyone staring at him. He had been completely oblivious to them trying to get his attention.  
  
"What were you doing?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking."  
  
She sighed. "All right then. Well, dinner's in half an hour, just so you're aware. Why don't you go upstairs in the meantime?" She smiled at them, giving Ron a thought that she might be trying to suggest something. _Oh dear Merlin! She better not be trying to get us together! Parents should not be doing that. Although a little boost wouldn't hurt anything..._ "Go on!" She began waving a dishtowel at Ron to get them moving.  
  
"Okay, okay," laughed Ron. "We're going. C'mon." He led the way upstairs, Hermione following behind, and Harry gliding in and out of the walls.  
  
X X X  
  
Harry and Hermione were sitting on Ron's bed talking animatedly about something that sounded, in Ron's opinion, profoundly boring. They could easily give Professor Binns a run for his money (if ghosts had money). He hadn't the slightest notion on what they were discussing, but would give an occasional nod in agreement or a shrug if he was questioned about something. Rather than paying attention to the conversation, he studied Hermione: the way her bushy chestnut hair (which in Ron's opinion had "de- bushed" itself over the past year) bounced and fall ever so gracefully when she would turn or shake her head; the way her amber-brown eyes would light up with excitement at a certain point in their discussion; the way her nose would crinkle when she laughed or when she wrinkled it at a particularly disgusting idea.  
  
_Wait a minute. Am I supposed to be noticing all of these things?_  
  
**Narrator:** Yes you are, because you love her and you think she's a radiant angel.  
  
_Oh. Okay then._  
  
**Narrator:** Okay. Back to the story.  
  
"Ron? Something wrong?" Harry asked. Once again he was disrupted from his thoughts. Only this time he didn't wish to be.  
  
"Oh no, nothing. Just thinking," he said quickly, surfacing from his reveries.  
  
"If you say so," said Harry shrugging.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Or three or four.  
  
Harry finally realized what Ron was thinking about. "Well then," he said, clapping his hands on his lap, "I'm just going to go and find Ginny. Lots to talk about you know. I'll just leave you two alone." Harry winked at Ron before he glided through the wall.  
  
"That's a bit off-putting, don't you think?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is a little weird. Wish he'd stop doing that."  
  
There was another moment of silence.  
  
_Damn the quiet and its awkwardness!_  
  
"Uh, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Um, I want to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He gazed into her deep pools of amber. She seemed so innocent, so pure. So perfect. _Just do it you fool.  
_  
"Hermione, I, uh..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... I love you."  
  
And with that he kissed her.

**) (**  
**A/N's:** YAY! another chapter! Go me! Hahaha. Well, hope you enjoyed. There will by more to come soon. I'm kinda on a roll here. Haha. If it wasn't apparent, I was having a bit of fun with Ron's thoughts. I find it all highly amusing. Then again I find everything amusing, so what else is new? Hahaha. OK, time for the thank-you's. heheh.  
  
**Val** – o how I love my beta! Hahaha!  
  
**WotcherHarry/Magical Muggle** – I would start stocking up on the tissues at the rate you're going. Lol. Thanks sooo much for your reviews. I love them! Haha.  
  
**EyesofEmerald** – will there be sparks? Hmmm.... You'll just have to wait to find out!  
  
**Dragon Rider  
  
Siriuslivs1488  
  
rAVEN** – a new reviewer!!! YAY!!! did I squeeze it out quick enough for you? Lol.  
  
**Jessica**  
  
Wow guys! I love you! All these great reviews. I have 35. 35! I'm so happy. Yay. I could dance! I could sing! Haha. Actually, I am singing at the moment. "the leaving song" by AFI. I love AFI. They kick booty. Haha. You should check 'em out. Haha. Anyways. Hope you liked. In my opinion it has gotten better; chaps. 5 and 6 were a lil iffy. But that's me. Ok. Well. That's all for now. Hopefully I'll update soon! Hopefully. Lol. Have a great night!!!   
**) Aerandir (**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.  
  
**A/N:** if you haven't figured it out by now italics indicate ron's thoughts. = ) Sometimes (at least in future chapters) I have ron's thoughts breaking up ppl talking and all that. so if it's italicized then it signifies Ron thinking about something. Dead people maybe? LOL!   
I'm baaaaaaaack...... haha! School is FINALLY OVER! Yay! so here are the next TWO (yes, two = D) chapters for ya. = ) hope you enjoy!!!  
  
_Previously in **Harry Potter and the Final Request**:_  
  
_ "Uh, Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Um, I want to tell you something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He gazed into her deep pools of amber. She seemed so innocent, so pure. So perfect. Just do it you fool.  
  
"Hermione, I, uh..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... I love you."  
  
And with that he kissed her._  
  
**Chapter 8**  
  
Hermione's reaction was delayed. At first she remained still, unaware as to what was happening. When her brains finally caught up to her, she pulled away and slapped Ron on the cheek.  
  
"Oy, 'Mione! What was that for?"  
  
"You just don't get it do you?" She burst into tears (again) and ran from the room.  
  
_ Well, I just blew it. I chased away the only girl I've ever loved._  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
X X X  
  
It was sometime later that night and Ron was in his room, pacing and thinking. Hermione had avoided him all day, and frankly, he was too embarrassed to say anything himself. He couldn't believe he had just kissed her like that. _Damn the stupid impules._ Harry was no consolation to him either. He had just laughed and laughed until Ron finally chucked a pillow through him and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Argh!" Ron flopped down on his bed and buried his face in a pillow.  
  
"Ron?" said an unseen voice. It was Harry.  
  
"What?" came the muffled answer.  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "'Cause I screwed up! I scared away the only girl I'm ever cared about! And let's face it, my timing wasn't that great either." He turned his head so it was no longer stuffed in the pillow. Harry was standing by the window staring out at something. Noticing Ron's movements, he turned to face him.  
  
"It'll be okay," he said. "Just give her some time. I don't think my coming back from the dead helped the situation much."  
  
Ron snorted. _As if that wasn't obvious..._  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." He took the pillow and placed it over his head.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Mmph..."  
  
"I think your sister's hot."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron sat bolt upright and looked at Harry with such anger and confusion, his face a brilliant shade of red. Harry noted that it would have made Uncle Vernon proud. "You... you can't! What...?"  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to get your mind off of Hermione."  
  
_Oh thank Merlin. I swear, he lays one transparent hand on my sister..._  
  
"Yeah, well..." he drifted off. He laid back down and for the third time buried his face in a pillow.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and glided out of the room.  
  
"Mortals," he muttered.  
  
**) (**   
_Do you think of me?  
Do you dream of me?  
I always dream about you  
All the lies in me  
All that dies in me  
How can I live without you?_  
  
**A/N's:** sry, listening to Ill Nino at the moment. great stuff. anyhoo. And that bit about ron's face turning a red that uncle vernon would have been proud, that's Rowling's. can't remember the book, but it's somewhere. Heheh. so terribly sorry this is so bloody short. I didn't realize it was that short when I wrote it. Whups. Lol. Anyhoo. This chapter and ch. 9 were posted one after the other just because it's so damn short. Cos then it'd just be this one itty bitty chapter, and then you'd be yelling at me. (don't worry cos I'd yell at me too. haha.) and we don't want any of that now do we. Heheh. No "heheh"'s! no more! Ok. Better. So that's that. at the rate this pooper is going, ch. 7 is def. my fave. Hahaha. I still have yet to figure out what the bloody hell I'm doing with this fic. lol. Have to get to Hogwarts (Hoggie Hoggie Hogwarts, lol.) eventually. I think that'll be chapter 12 or 13.... Ew. Haha. Ok, 'nuff of muh ramblings. Time for the thank yous!  
  
**Val** – the beta. Thank you as always. = )  
  
**EyesofEmerald** – I like ch. 7 a lot too, one of my more favourites. More favourites? Does that make any sense? Lol. O well. U get the jist. By the way, when's the next chapter coming out? I'm anxious to read more!  
  
**Danica** – A NEW REVIEWER!!! AHHH!!!! lol. I'm glad you like it so much! And I'll do my best to write LOTS more. = D  
  
**MELLABEE** – ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER! YAY! lol. Sry about the "heheh"'s, I hate them too. annoying typing habit. = P and habits are now hobbits. Sheesh. =   
  
**IrishMaiden** – I have no idea where the "shagging mummies" came from. I was just trying to think of something really gross. I guess I succeeded! Haha!  
  
**DragonRider 22** – I like watermelon too! of course they can have some! = )  
  
**Dorothy Burke** - YET ANOTHER NEW REVIEWER!! What IS this madness?! Hahaha! Thanks so much for the review!! "Stupid rain..." ; )


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.  
  
Contains an OotP spoiler, if for some god-forsaken reason you haven't read it yet. What d'you mean you haven't read it yet?! And you call yourself a Harry Potter fan. Shame on you. Shame shame. LOL! Juuuuuuust kidding! Harhar. Yeah, but there's a little bit down there somewhere. Just sho you're awares.  
  
**Chapter 9**  
  
The summer holiday drifted by slowly, too slowly for Ron's liking. He couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. He wanted to get away from his family and the frequent visits from the Order. And Hermione. She had spent the rest of the summer with the Weasley's, much to his discouragement. Soon he would finally be able to avoid all the awkwardness between them; it was much easier to avoid one another at school that it was at the Burrow.  
  
They had already received their letters from Hogwarts and had gone to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies; it had been weird to get their stuff without Harry. It was now only Ron and Hermione. The Trio was now reduced to a Duo. How bland. Harry couldn't very well go with them anyway. It would be quite a spectacle to see your former schoolmate, who was supposed to be dead, walking down the street as a ghost. Dumbledore said it would be too risky anyway.  
  
Ron was packing his trunk and getting everything ready for tomorrow's annual trip to Platform 9 ¾, when suddenly wished he wasn't going back. Going back would mean he would have to face his teacher's and schoolmates alone. Utterly alone.  
  
_What a pickle we've gone and landed ourselves into. Ah well. Maybe I should try and talk to Hermione, then at least I'll have one person to talk to._ It wasn't that Ron didn't have any friends. He, Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean had all been pretty close for the six – almost seven - years that they were together at Hogwarts. But when Harry died, it all became really uncomfortable for him. People would whisper to each other as he passed them by in the corridors, or they would just stare at him hoping that he would say something about what happened. The teacher's had treated him as if he was a child, like he was weak or fragile. Their constant coddling and worried glances were much more than he could stand; they would always make sure that he was "okay" and the sympathetic offer, "If you need anything you can come talk to me," became disgustingly familiar. Even Snape had ceased his snide comments towards him and Hermione. He couldn't complain there of course. The DA meetings had stopped as well. The DA and Quidditch were the only things that enabled Ron to get through his classes and the torturous amounts of homework. But he no longer had the DA and he doubted that Quidditch would give him the relief that he was looking for.  
  
He finally realized what Harry had felt like all those years. All the stares and whispers, the constant babying and fussing. He was amazed at how Harry had handled it all. Most of the time he had just ignored it. And he had lost so much – Cedric, his parents, Sirius.  
  
** Ron:** Don't forget about his LIFE!  
  
** Narrator:** Sorry.  
  
And he had lost so much – Cedric, his parents, Sirius, his own life...  
  
** Ron:** Thank you.  
  
**Narrator:** you're welcome.  
  
Ron's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of Harry at the foot of Ron's bed.  
  
"So, you all ready to go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, just about." He finished folding one of his robes and tossed it into his trunk.  
  
"Make sure you leave some room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Harry grinned widely. "Got some stuff for you." He walked across the room to where a brown bag was sitting under the desk. Ron hadn't even noticed it. Harry picked it up, walked back over to Ron, and placed the bag on the bed.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Just some stuff of mine. I won't be needing any of it anymore."  
  
Ron pulled the bag closer and began pulling out its contents. The first item was something soft and silvery. Ron recognized it at once as the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Harry, this is great!"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not like I'll be needing it anymore," he laughed. "Besides, it was my dad's. I want to make sure I leave it in good hands."  
  
Ron smiled broadly. He reached back into the bag and pulled out an old blank sheet a parchment. "What's this?"  
  
"It's the Marauder's Map."  
  
"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, remember their many adventures aided by this useful device, and all compliments of the Marauders. "Haha, sweet!"  
  
He placed the parchment on top of the Invisibility Cloak and pulled yet another package out of the bag. He opened it to reveal a small square mirror.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's a mirror that my dad and Sirius used when they went to school. I have the other. They're two-way mirrors. I can't very well be at Hogwarts with you, so I figured that this would be our best way of communicating to one another. You just have to say my name and I'll appear in your mirror, and you in mine." Harry's expression faded slowly into pain and sadness.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Just... Sirius gave me one and I never used it.... I didn't even bother to open the package until after he..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh." No matter what anyone said, Harry still felt responsible for Sirius's death.  
  
"No matter. I eventually fixed mine – broke it a while ago. Remus found that one in Sirius's room when he was cleaning it out."  
  
Ron set the mirror down on his bed amongst the other items from Harry. "These are all really great Harry. Thanks."  
  
"Well, it's not like I can use them," he smiled. "Oh wait, there's two more."  
  
"Two more?"  
  
"Yeah, hang on." Harry sunk through the floor.  
  
_ I really wish he would stop doing that. Bloody insane is what it is.  
_  
Harry returned a few minutes later via staircase. In one translucent hand he held a small rectangular box; in the other was a long slender one.  
  
He handed Ron the smaller box first. It contained a shiny gold key.  
  
"It's the key to my Gringott's vault. The money's yours now. Well, for you and your family, but you get the gist."  
  
"Harry..." Ron looked at him in disbelief. "I can't accept this. This is too much. I – "  
  
"No Ron," he interrupted. "It's yours. I don't need it anymore. You guys were the only family I ever had. The Dursley's were blood, sure, but they never loved me. Your family has always been so good to me. It's the least I could do."  
  
"Wow," Ron exhaled. "Thanks."  
  
"And the last one," said Harry, handing Ron the larger box.  
  
Ron opened it to reveal a broom. But not just any broom. It was Harry's Firebolt – his most prized possession. Ron stared at Harry incredulously.  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"No. I'm Harry," he said firmly.  
  
_You ninny. Poor Sirius, gets his name butchered all the time.  
_  
"No, really!" Ron cried. "You're giving me you're Firebolt?"  
  
"What else am I to do with it?"  
  
"I don't know. Donate to a museum?" _Wow, how dumb was that? A museum? Really Ron! Ugh... I should just disappear now.  
_  
"Ron you dingbat!" Harry roared with laughter. "You really are a hoot, you know that?" _How do I hoot when I'm a bat? Only owls hoot you twit._ "Anyway, why would I give it to some person I don't even know when I could give it to my best friend? Besides, you'll be glad you have it since you're the new captain of the Quidditch team."  
  
It took Ron ages for these words to finally sink in.  
  
"Qui – Quidditch captain? Me?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"But when? Why?" Ron was at a loss for words.  
  
"I talked to Dumbledore yesterday. He wanted me to tell you before you got to school."  
  
Ron's face immediately lit up with excitement. "I'm captain! I'm the captain! Yes! Woo-hoo! I'm captain!" Ron began running around in circles about the room shouting stupidly. Harry was in fits of laughter at Ron's behaviour.  
  
"Now really!" gasped Harry.  
  
"Sorry," said Ron after calming down a bit. "I'm just really excited. Who knew that I could be captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team?"  
  
_ Who knew I could even play Quidditch..._  
  
Harry chuckled. "Well then. That's that I guess."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Ron. He pushed the items Harry had given him to the end of his bed and lied down.  
  
"So, ready for school tomorrow?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, but no," came Ron's answer; he sounded annoyed.  
  
"No? What not?"  
  
He pushed himself up on his elbow. "D'you realize how lonely I'm going to be without you this year?"  
  
"Oh come off it. I'll visit from time to time. Have to anyways. And there's the holidays and stuff. Besides, you'll have 'Mione."  
  
"Phbt. _**(A/N: sry, but that's supposed to be a sound effect thingy. Like, hmph. Ya kno? Damn that onomatopoeia)**_ She still isn't talking to me." And I don't blame her.  
  
"Just give it time. She'll come around eventually."  
  
"Give it time?! It's been a month!"  
  
"Ah, well, maybe it's just a girl thing."  
  
"Why do they have to be so bloody complicated?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
It was quiet for a while.  
  
"You know Hermione's Head Girl this year, right?" questioned Harry, breaking the silence.  
  
"No," said Ron, sitting all the way up. "She failed to mention that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well it's no surprise. I half expected it anyway. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering, since you're going to be Head Boy and all."

**) (   
A/N's:** ok, if that last part is not making sense, it shall be discussed next chapter, so have no fear! Lol. Anyways. Ugh, i found that to be a horrible sappy chapter... o well. Thank-you's are the same as last chapter since these were posted back-to-back and all that. but my dear beta **Val **ALWAYS gets a thank you! You're too kind to me! = D (sappy crappy... thanks. I'll never forget any of it.) 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.  
  
**_Previously in Harry Potter and the Final Request:_**  
_ "You know Hermione's Head Girl this year, right?" questioned Harry, breaking the silence.  
  
"No," said Ron, sitting all the way up. "She failed to mention that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well it's no surprise. I half expected it anyway. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wondering, since you're going to be Head Boy and all."_  
  
**Chapter 10**  
  
"What?!" Ron shouted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him? Head Boy? That was about as likely as it was Draco marrying Hermione.  
  
"Letter came this morning. Apparently they were having a tough time trying to decide who should fill the position."  
  
Ron sat down, dumbfounded. This was too much. First it was Harry's Firebolt and the Gringott's vault, then Quidditch Captain, but _Head Boy_? There was enough to tell his family as it was. _They'll be so excited!_ Ron did pretty well in his classes, but was never as good as his older brothers. Well, there was the possible exception of Fred and George. And now all of a sudden he was captain and Head Boy.  
  
"Eesh," he said.  
  
Harry recalled the time in first year when he had found the Mirror of Erised. Ron had seen himself with the Quidditch House Cup and he had been Head Boy. He was finally getting what he had wished for. Harry couldn't help to feel happy for him. Ron had always been cast aside in the shadows – now he was standing in the spotlight.  
  
"Well, we should go downstairs and tell your family, eh?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah!" he grinned. "Let's go!" Ron sprang up from the bed and bounded down the stairs. Harry chuckled as he followed the jubilant boy, a mass of red hair disappearing down below him.  
  
XXX  
  
"Mum! Dad! Guess what?!" Ron called out. "Mum? Dad?" No one answered. "Where is everyone?" he asked Harry. Harry merely shrugged.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" he called again. Ron began to feel a bit panicky. _Where are they?  
_  
He walked outside and to his great relief he saw his family and Hermione sitting outside at a picnic table talking jovially to one another. _Oh thank Merlin_, he thought, letting forth a sigh of relief. He ran over to where the group was congregated, Harry following silently behind.  
  
"Hey!" Ron called. "Guess what?!" They all looked up at him.  
  
"What is it dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. _I wish she would stop calling me that. I'm almost seventeen for Merlin's sake.  
_  
"I've been made Quidditch Captain AND Head Boy!"  
  
"Oh Ron that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley cried, jumping up from the table.  
  
"Way to go mate!" called Fred as he began to make his way over to where Ron stood.  
  
"Yeah, congratulations," said George, clapping his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Ginny gave him a hug; he ruffled her hair.  
  
"Oh Arthur! Another Head Boy!" She seemed on the verge of tears.  
  
"Great job son." He gave Ron a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks." Ron couldn't stop grinning for the life of him. _This is great.  
_  
"Ron?"  
  
He turned around to face the voice. It was Hermione. He felt the grin melt off of his face.  
  
"Oh. Er... hi."  
  
"Can I talk to you? Alone?" she added, casting a quick glance towards the others.  
  
"Um, yeah. Sure." He caught a glimpse of Fred who winked at him. _Oh bother.  
_  
The pair of them headed back to the Burrow.  
  
"So..." Ron began, staring at his feet as he walked. "What'd you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well, congrats on becoming Head Boy, first of all," she said. Ron looked up at her. She was smiling. _Oh that beautiful smile!_ He noticed that she had small dimples in her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks, 'Mione. You too. I mean, becoming Head Girl." He felt the blood rush to his cheeks.  
  
She giggled. "Thanks."  
  
They walked a little further until reaching the back of the house. They stopped.  
  
"Listen..." Ron started.  
  
"I'm sorry," they said at the same time. They laughed.  
  
"You go first," Ron said.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm sorry about, well, you know. Running off like I did. I guess I was just surprised. I mean, I hadn't expected it, you know?"  
  
"That's alright. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place. It was a stupid thing to do." He felt himself blushing yet again. _Not again! I hope she doesn't notice...  
_  
"Yeah, kind of."  
  
_What?!_ Ron looked at her bewildered. She laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" he demanded.  
  
"You're so cute when you're angry, you know that?"  
  
_ What?! What the hell is she talking about? Ugh, I hate women..._  
  
"Um... thanks, I think," he said slowly.  
  
"Want to go inside?" she asked.  
  
"Um, sure..." _Okay, this is getting weird. What's she playing at?  
_  
Hermione walked inside and Ron followed behind. He made to stop in the kitchen, but Hermione kept walking, heading in a beeline direction for the stairs.  
  
She turned back towards him. "Coming?"  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows questioningly at her.  
  
"Oh come on. Why can't we go up to your room?"  
  
_ That girl is going to be the end of me, I swear._  
  
He gave a heavy sigh and followed the bushy-haired girl up the stairs.  
  
XXX  
  
Hermione opened the door, allowing Ron to enter first. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hermione, what are you doing? Are you okay?" He looked at her curiously.  
  
"Ron, I only ran away before because..."  
  
"Because...?" he encouraged.  
  
"Because I was scared. They way you felt for me.... I wasn't sure how to respond. But now..."  
  
_What, God damnit?!_  
  
"Now I know how to respond, and I think I feel the same way."  
  
. . . .  
  
"Ron?"  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Ron?" She touched his cheek lightly, brushing a stray hair out of his face.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered.  
  
He could feel himself moving closer towards her. She seemed awfully close herself. They were within inches of each other. Her amber eyes met his deep blue ones. He felt her lips on his, so soft...  
  
He felt like was floating. It was so perfect, so right.  
  
_ I've wanted this for so long..._  
  
**) (  
A/N's:** hey guys! Did ya like all the smut? Hahaha. Okay, it wasn't really that much, but anyhoo. I kno some of u were rooting for some R/Hr, so there it is! yay! I've been quite anxious myself to get them together. Haha. I love ron and hermione... they're so cute. = D haha. Anyways. And you are all prolly wondering what the hell I am doing, b/c this story was s'posed to be voldie and all that. don't worry, I'm getting there. I just got a lil caught up in the R/Hr stuffs. Hehe. Yeah, I realized this about 3 chapters ago, my summary dun match w/ the story at all – have to fix that. don't worry, something's going to happen soon. I think. I hope. Hahaha. Thanks for the reviews guys! It makes me feel special! Hahaha! = D  
  
**Val** – the beta  
  
**Jess** – it's OK for being late. I forgive you. = ) glad u like the narrator imputs. = D  
  
**Dragon Rider22** – I sent you an email, but it's posted anyway. Haha. I read it too! good stuff my friend! And glad u thought ch. 9 was funny. Was it really that funny? Haha. I dunno. I liked ch. 7 better. Haha.  
  
**EyesofEmerald **– did I ask you when I was going to update? Whups. Haha. I wrote the A/N's a while ago. Harhar. stupid hermione. But you shuld like this chapter. Should have liked? Whatever. Hahaha.

Yeah, ok. That's all for now I guess. Hahahaha. Well, hope to hear from you all soon! = D


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.  
  
_**Previously in Harry Potter and the Final Request:**   
  
"Ron, I only ran away before because..."  
  
"Because...?" he encouraged.  
  
"Because I was scared. They way you felt for me.... I wasn't sure how to respond. But now..."  
  
What, God damnit?!  
  
"Now I know how to respond. I think I feel the same way."  
  
. . . .  
  
"Ron?"  
  
He looked up.  
  
"Ron?" She touched his cheek lightly, brushing a stray hair out of his face.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered.  
  
He could feel himself moving closer towards her. She seemed awfully close herself. They were within inches of each other. Her amber eyes met his deep blue ones. He felt her lips on his, so soft...  
  
He felt like was floating. It was so perfect, so right.  
  
I've wanted this for so long...  
_  
**Chapter 11**  
  
Hermione broke the kiss.  
  
_Oh no, don't stop..._  
  
"Well," she said looking at him intently. "It's getting late, and we have to get up early..."  
  
_Sigh. Once a Prefect, always a Prefect._  
  
"...see you in the morning then?"  
  
"Okay," he grinned.  
  
She kissed him lightly on the cheek before getting up and exiting the room. He watched as she left, her curly brown hair trailing behind.  
  
_Save me!_  
  
"YES!" he cried, spreading his arms out and falling backwards onto his bed.  
  
_ She kissed me! She kissed me! How blissful the feeling! I could fly! I could sing! Hmm... I think I shall._  
  
**Narrator:** Brace yourselves everyone.  
  
He got up and began leaping and frolicking about the room, singing a muggle love song he had heard a while ago. He failed to notice, however, a smirking Harry who was standing in the corner of the room hidden in the shadows. It was only until Ron was halfway through his gallivantings when he noticed Harry, who, by that time, was chortling like a loon.  
  
_ Ah, shit._  
  
He stopped in mid-arm swing.  
  
"I see somebody got some action," he laughed.  
  
"What? You know what a first kiss is like. I just happen to be caught up in the joyous feeling of the moment," he defended.  
  
"I didn't say anything."  
  
"But you were suggesting it."  
  
"Oh young love! How I miss thee!" Harry mocked, attempting an over- dramatic Shakespearean act.  
  
"Sod off Potter."  
  
"Ooh, someone's a bit touchy."  
  
Ron picked up a pillow and threw it at Harry.  
  
"Would you stop doing that?" said Harry as he turned around to pick up the pillow that had passed through him. "It's a really uncomfortable feeling to have your ectoplasmic particles shifted around." He tossed the pillow back at Ron.  
  
"Ah well, you deserved it," he said, catching the pillow and tossing it back haphazardly onto his bed.  
  
"So, come on, gimme details," Harry encouraged.  
  
"Well, it wasn't wet if that's what you wanted to know."  
  
"She was crying! Granted it was about her dead boyfriend.... But sheesh! Can we please forget about that. Not one of my better moments." He scowled at Ron.  
  
_He's so touchy about that. Always a good laugh though._  
  
"Nah, it was... nice."  
  
"Nice?"  
  
"Yeah. Nice." A dreamy look washed over his immensely freckled face.  
  
"You look like a nutter. You realize that, don't you?"  
  
"What?! You know how long I've liked her. She's amazing. She makes me feel so... alive. Like I can do anything." _Okay, at what point should I have stopped talking?  
_  
Harry said nothing. He was lost for words.  
  
"Love has given me wings, so I must fly." He again spread out his arms and fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Okay, that's enough mush for me. You go fly away and I'll go downstairs."  
  
"Alright then. See you in the A.M."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and walked out of the room.  
  
_About bloody time! I thought he'd never leave. Oh Hermione, how I long for thee. I wish you could grace me presence with your soft, angelic face. If only you were here with me, and I could hold you forever... Hermione, how I love you. How wonderful it is to think the word... Love, love, love, love, love!_  
  
Ron reached down and pulled a blanket onto his bed. He rolled onto his side, drawing the blanket up close.  
  
_Love..._  
  
He fell into a blissful slumber.  
  
**) (**

_And all of your weight   
And all you dream   
Falls on me, it falls on me   
And your beautiful sky   
And the light you bring   
Falls on me, it falls on me_  
  
**A/N's:** ironically enough I'm listening to that song at this very moment. Hahaha. "Falls on Me" by Fuel. Great band. You should check them out. Hehe. Ok. Back to my ramblings. If you didn't notice, "love has given me wings..." is from **A Knight's Tale**, and "love, how great it is to..." is from **Ella Enchanted**. I was trying to think up some mushy stuff, so what better to do than to find mushy stuff from movies and books! Haha! = ) yeah. Ok. Don't worry, they'll be at hogwarts soon! Wow, I'm bad at this! Hahaha! And sry if this seemed a little short. The chapters will eventually get longer, i pormise. = ) i wanted to post this on my **birthday**, but seeing as how i'm gonig camping, i guess i can't. haha. o well. but you kno what would be a nice birthday present from you? REVIEWS!!!! lol! just hit the lil purple button down there, ya see it? hahaha. anyhoo. And the thank-you's, as always: = D  
  
**Val** – o, you know what u're being thanked for. Hahaha. But in case you didn't, thanks for being the beta! Hahaha!

**EyesofEmerald** - MY 50th REVIEWER!!! YAY!!!! hahaha! i'm excited. i feel loved. hahaha.

**Ninde Annare** - A NEW REVIEWER! YAY!! = D THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!! hehe. sry. i'm just excited.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I do not own any of the Harry Potter greatness that is.

**Important Author's Note at the bottom.**  
  
**Chapter 12**  
  
"Ron! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" boomed Mr. Weasley's voice from the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said while hopping around in attempt to put his sock on. "Hold your hippo-aragh! Oomph." He lost his balance and toppled sideways onto the floor.  
  
_Ow..._  
  
He sat up and rubbed his head gingerly where his head had made harsh contact with the floor; he could feel a small bump beginning to form. _Oh joy._ He resumed putting his sock on. After accomplishing this difficult task, he reached over to where his shoes lay – and it was a considerable distance from him. _Grunt... Erg... Oh this is pointless._ "Accio shoes!" One sneaker flew into Ron's outstretched hand; the other collided roughly – and rather painfully – with his head, and on the exact spot where he had fallen moments earlier.  
  
"God damnit!" _I'm being beaten to death by my house and my own shoe. How pathetic is this?  
_  
After both shoes had been put on and laced, he stood, grabbed his trunk and Pigwidgeon's cage and made his way down the stairs.  
  
"Come along, Ron, dear," Mrs. Weasley ushered, taking Ron's belongings and placing them into the trunk of a car. Ron noticed that they were from the Ministry. _They don't know about Voldemort yet, do they? Man, last thing we need is another uproar like we had two years ago. Or another Umbridge. Shudder._ He got into the car and was seated comfortably between the door and Hermione. Her leg brushed "casually" up against his. He felt his ears turning red. He turned his head to look at her; she winked.  
  
_This is definitely going to be an interesting year._  
  
**XXX**  
  
"Bye Mum, bye Dad," Ron said, giving his parents hugs goodbye.  
  
"Bye Ron, have a good year. And be careful," Mrs. Weasley added, kissing her son.  
  
_ Why? Why does she insist on kissing me in public? What did I do to deserve such a cruel punishment?_  
  
"Bye son. Have fun," said Mr. Weasley, clapping a hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
Ron, Ginny, and Hermione gave their final good-byes and climbed up onto the Hogwarts Express. They began the search for a compartment. Ginny ended up leaving them and sat with her friends, a group of girls who, in Ron's opinion, were overly excited and insanely giggly.  
  
Ron and Hermione found a compartment a little way further down the train.  
  
"Well," said Ron looking around at the vast space, "a compartment all to ourselves." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  
  
"Ron!" she giggled. "We can't! Not here!"  
  
"Oh come on! A few simple charms, no one will know." He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"No," she said firmly. Ron could tell she was trying to suppress laughter, however.  
  
"Fine, fine." He walked over to a seat by the window and sat down.  
  
_ But it's so tempting..._  
  
Hermione nuzzled closer into Ron, her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
_ How dare you put your head upon my shoulder when I can't even get a kiss out of you! The rudeness. Sheesh!_  
  
He turned a little to get more comfortable and proceeded to wrap his arms around her, holding her close.  
  
_ She's so warm, and her hair smells so good... like... lilies._

A pleasant smile crept across his face.  
  
"Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think this year's going to be like? Without Harry, I mean."  
  
"I – I don't know." What could he possibly say? "A little different I suppose."  
  
She looked up at him. He could see the sadness and pain in her eyes.  
  
"It'll be okay Hermione." He wrapped his arms tighter around her, as if he was protecting her. Her hands moved to hold his arms. "I promise."

**) (**

**A/N's: ** they're finally on their way to hogwarts! About ruddy time! Hahaha! Yup.   
well, it is with great sorrow i write this. i'm going to take a break with the story and work on it a bit. i started writing it on a whim, and i'm kina at a loss of direction. i have chapters written, but it's not really making any sence at the moment. i'm contemplating reposting the story as well; change some stuff around, attempt to make the chapters longer. (cough val cough) ; ) i have written a one-shot that i will most likely be posting soon - before i leave for vacation at least, and i have a lil parody that my friend wrote a while ago and she said i could post it, so i might so that as well. i'm sry to those of you who enjoy reading my story, but i really need to fix it up; get my direction back. i hope you can bear with me on this while i revise my story. i have a LiveJournal account that you can check out in the meantime, let you know where i'm at in the writing process. i might even give snippets of the story. = O lol. the account is under my homepage, there's a link that you can just click on. again, i'm REALLY sry. i have go in search for my muses now; i have the feeling that they ran off with my marbles and are having an affair with them. )= / lol. and now for the thank yous.

**Val -** my beta, thanks, as always

**EyesofEmerald/Padfoot Prevails/WotcherHarry -** whatever your name is.... ::exasperated sigh:: lol. thanks for the review!!!

**Ninde Annare -** thank you mucho for your kind words, very nice of you. = ) can't wait for more of "WDYS?"!!! = D

**Jess -** thanks for the "happy b-day"! = D and thanks as always for your reviews!!

again, i want to thank you all SO MUCH for reviewing my story! it means a lot to me. hope to hear from you all soon!!!

Aerandir


End file.
